1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a continuously controlled current raising or increasing charge pump and in particular to a system for using such current-increasing charge pump to supply so-called two-wire devices.
To supply so-called two-wire devices, it is necessary to transform the applied voltages or currents into the needed ones with high efficiency. As the devices are often placed at long distances from their supply, it is very useful to have a flat or negative characteristic impedance behavior of the device. This enables the compensation of the voltage drop caused by the internal resistance of the long wires used to supply the devices.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 AND 1.98
Charge pumps are well known in the art and are used for many purposes. For instance, in the field of data processing, and with the use of modem microcontrollers in current electronic designs, they consume high currents at low voltages (with respect to the usual 24-volt supplies). Variable input voltages or variable load impedances are frequently encountered and the problem of providing a constant output voltage develops. Further, it is desirable that voltage regulation be susceptible to implementation in large-scale integration fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,648 discloses a capacitive-based voltage reducer and regulator. It says nothing about current conversion.
In like manner, U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,454 discloses a DC/DC voltage converter using capacitor arrays that can step up or step down the input voltage. It utilizes only capacitors and switches but must be connected and disconnected from the power supply source or the output capacitor during its operation.